Debbie Stone
Debbie Stone is Mike Tobacco's girlfriend and the deuteragonist of the film. She is played by Suzanne Snyder. History Mike Tobacco and his girlfriend Debbie Stone had seen the comet and she convinces him to follow it. Coming across the same structure, they discover a massively complex interior that looks nothing like a circus tent, and a room with cotton candy-shaped cocoons. Discovering the old man and a friend's remains in the cocoons, they are nearly captured by the alien clowns who coat them with a popcorn gun as they escape before giving chase with a balloon-animal dog that comes to life. Narrowly escaping, Mike and Debbie travel to the police station to confide in her ex-boyfriend Dave Hanson and his skeptical, curmudgeonly partner Curtis Mooney about the killer clowns from outer space. The latter believes it to be a hoax, and so does Dave after they drop Debbie off at her home and investigate the site to find the ship missing. Coming across a group of cars on the makeout hill "Top of the World", Dave finds the place destroyed and several cars filled with the cotton candy-like substance, and finally believes Mike. Meanwhile, the Klowns journey into town and proceed to garner a supply of townspeople using ray guns that resemble toys to wrap them in cocoons. One Klown invades a drugstore, knocking over everything in sight and killing the clerk, while a group of Klowns pretend to deliver a pizza in order to capture another victim. Then, a Klown in the park puts on a puppet show that lures a man to his death. Downtown, a Klown drives up in an alley full of biker thugs. One of the bikers decides to pick on the little Klown by smashing his tricycle. The Klown, angered, punches the thug's head clear off while the rest of the gang flees; another Klown goes to a restaurant and tries to lure a little girl into its trap but fails. Meanwhile, a tall Klown (who has the ability to float on the highway) plows a driver off the road and over a ledge to his death. Mike and Dave encounter one of the Klowns using a shadow puppet to shrink a crowd of unsuspecting people into the palm of his hand before feeding it to a bag full of its offspring, but it escapes before Mike can run him down. Mooney, convinced that the calls to the police station are the result of a hoax, encounters one of the clowns and a series of pranks makes Mooney lock him up, not realizing the threat is real however until it is too late. Dave returns to the station to find two prisoners dead, the station decorated with shoe prints, and Mooney being mimicked like a puppet with the Klown's hand inserted in his back. Dave shoots Jumbo several times before destroying its nose, which causes it to spin wildly and explode. In town, Mike and his friends Rich and Paul Terenzi, who own an ice cream truck they were using to warn people, notice the town is overrun by the Klowns and run to avoid capture. At her home, Debbie is attacked by clown-snake creatures that grew from the popcorn she had been sprayed with, and then is captured by the Klowns when they arrive, trapping her in a giant balloon. Mike, Dave and the brothers give chase to the amusement park where five of the Klowns had already killed a security guard by plastering him with acidic pies. Journeying through a funhouse leading to the ship, the Terenzi brothers become separated, meeting two female klowns who sexually harass them off-screen while Mike and Dave find their way into the ship and free Debbie from her imprisonment after witnessing one of the Klowns using a silly straw to devour one of the liquidized townspeople. They run through the maze of a ship together, encountering several strange traps and tricks along the way before being surrounded by the Klowns. They are distracted when Rich and Paul arrive, after escaping the female clowns in their ice cream truck, and manage to trick them into stopping their attack using a fake plastic clown head to give them orders. However a viceroy, and supposedly the giant leader of the Klown army, named "Jojo the Klownzilla", arrives as in marionette-like form and breaks free from its strings, wanting to destroy the humans itself. After the other Klowns flee from the leader, it destroys the truck with Rich and Paul still inside. Dave shoots at the massive clown to distract him from Debbie and Mike. They escape as the ship begins to lift off the ground to leave Earth. Inside, Dave destroys the massive clown's nose with his badge and as a result, he explodes and the ship is destroyed with him. Having escaped to the authorities who had gathered outside the amusement park, Mike and Debbie briefly mourn their friends' loss until the Klown's miniature car drops out of the sky. Dave is alive and they all embrace before Paul and Rich appear from the back of the car themselves, having hidden in the ice cream coolers to avoid the explosion. Debbie then asks if the ordeal is over as pies fly down and hit them both in the face to the sound of the Klowns' laughter. Gallery Akiller231d.jpg Akiller234a.jpg Akiller234b.jpg Akiller266d.jpg Trivia * She is named after a woman who died in America Sings. Debbie Stone from America Sings herself died screaming while being crushed between walls. This Debbie has a habit of screaming every time a Klown pops up. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Killer Klowns from Outer Space